


No Foolin'

by SBG



Series: New Life [4]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April Fool's Day, and that ain't no joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Foolin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie. ;)

It wasn’t that his sex life as a married man had been boring. Roy DeSoto would admit to falling into routines; he would bet it happened to the majority of couples who after nearly two decades together or more. He didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about the humdrum of comfortable sex, or hadn’t until the whirlwind, exhilarating ride he had with Johnny so far. Maybe it was that their love could only be done in secret, brief interludes. Maybe it was because this was all so new, still. Maybe it was that they were both guys. Maybe it was just explosive, as he should have suspected it would be. Anything with Johnny tended to be like a bomb going off, after all. That, if nothing else, was public knowledge. None of those maybes were terribly surprising.

What surprised Roy was his own appetite for things he hadn’t actively considered even in his own safe headspace. In many ways, he was more open with Johnny than he had been for years in his marriage. Some of the things he’d done with Johnny and wanted to try with Johnny had only lived in the dark recesses of his dreams, parts of himself he hadn’t let see the light of day. Joanne wouldn’t have understood. He wasn’t sure he had himself, until that figurative door was unlocked. 

Sometimes that was difficult to think about the thens and nows, but mostly he was grateful for such an extraordinary second chance at happiness. Roy didn’t want to waste it with guilt or regret, though he struggled with reining both in at times. Lucky for him, Johnny acted as the perfect counterbalance for his own randomly occurring insecurities. That was also not terribly surprising. There was a reason he and Johnny had made an excellent team from day one, in the field and now in other ways.

Roy shifted, his attention not fully on the newspaper in front of him. Marco was gathering the items he needed for dinner, though it was hours away. Most of what Marco cooked for them was complex, layered food that required ample preparation and sometimes hours of cooking, and it was all worth it. Chet was presumably lending a hand, but from what Roy could see he was simply getting in the way. Mike and Cap were in the bay, doing who knew what. Johnny sat next to him, close enough they could touch with the barest of movements. If they were alone their elbows would be nudged together, but they weren’t. Johnny absently jostled his leg, then stood and headed for a refill on his coffee. The guy was going to be up all night.

Shame they were on duty, Roy thought with a wicked grin. 

Then again, maybe there wasn’t going to be any caffeine over stimulation in the near future. Johnny tipped the sugar canister over his steaming coffee, only to have the lid pop off and plop into the mug with a large splash. The excessive amount of sugar turned Johnny’s coffee into a sludgy mess.

“Chet!” Johnny bellowed.

“Babe, you didn’t think you’d escape the Phantom on this of all days, did you?” Chet said with glee.

Marco and Chet laughed at Johnny’s coffee-splattered shirt, and Roy had to hide behind the paper, because that really didn’t ever get old. After all these years, Johnny had never quite figured out the “fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me” adage. Roy had long ago suspected, though, that his partner actually did know well when Chet was about to prank him and just let it happen, for station morale. The levity was always appreciated, so it worked, intentional or not.

“Real funny, Chester B. You’re lucky I’ve got a spare uniform in my locker.”

See, that right there was potential evidence Johnny had anticipated an April Fool’s Day joke. Roy smiled to himself, mind automatically supplying images of Johnny stripping out of his dirty clothes. It probably wasn’t too appropriate to have impure thoughts about his partner while at the station, but he was only human. He’d do his best to not follow Johnny to the locker room just to watch. They had firmly established boundaries and, really, it wasn’t that difficult to adhere to them. Usually. This life of theirs together wasn’t a game, not something to take stupid risks on, and the last thing they needed was to be caught with their pants down. It made him sad that they couldn’t be who they were around their own friends and family, so he tried not to think about it too much. Having Johnny to himself was all he needed.

“Oh, of course you think you do. But are you s–” Chet started, but the call-out sounded for the engine crew and cut him off.

It was unusual for an engine call without the squad, but it did happen when another squad’s engine had already been called to a separate scene. The same happened in the reverse at times. The former appeared to be the case, and Roy wasn’t terribly bothered by being left behind. He felt mentally itchy today, and not just because April Fool’s pranks usually resulted in a high volume of nonsense calls for them. Already today, they’d been on ten runs. This bit of down time was not to be taken for granted. In a minute or two, they could be called out to tend to someone’s strained back from slipping on a banana peel or some other Chet Kelly style prank. 

“That Chet,” Johnny groused as he rinsed the sticky sugar and coffee off his hands and forearms in the sink. 

Johnny eyeballed Marco’s abandoned dinner preparations. He sighed, dried his hands and began stowing away the perishable items. Johnny sometimes came across as being oblivious, but as he conscientiously wrapped and stored Marco’s items, none of that showed. 

Roy would have helped, but he was too busy enjoying the view.

“I tell you, Roy.” Johnny gesticulated, adding a splash of tomato sauce onto his coffee-stained shirt. He didn’t notice, carried on to the refrigerator. “One day I will get him good.”

“You’ve been saying that for years,” Roy observed. “It always backfires.”

“Aw, I know.” Johnny’s voice was muffled, leaned into the refrigerator as he was. “Still, that was a pretty tame trick. I’ll bet he’s got more cooked up for me today.”

Roy hummed a reply, a tad distracted by Johnny’s backside waving at him if he was going to be honest. Ever since he’d had his … yeah, he could not think about what he was thinking about, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about it. He barely even noticed when Johnny straightened and shut the fridge door, eyes fixated on the lower half of his partner’s anatomy. He felt a blush forming when he finally looked up and saw Johnny staring at him with a crooked smile.

“Your shirt’s a mess,” Roy said. 

“Yup.”

“You probably didn’t get all the sugar and coffee off of your arms.”

“Maybe not.”

Johnny strolled over to the table, perched on the edge of it next to Roy. He stretched his arms in front of Roy’s face for inspection, and it was an offer Roy was in no position to refuse. He enjoyed the deceptive strength in Johnny’s slim frame, arms and long-fingered hands included. He knew now just what Johnny could do with those hands. He flicked his gaze over the tanned skin, then looked up at his partner and watched him swallow a few times. A spark of understanding and expectation lit through him, and it mirrored back at him through Johnny’s gaze. This was … a bad idea. Roy didn’t think he’d ever been more acutely aware of being the only two in the entire station.

“Johnny,” Roy whispered, almost embarrassed at how desperate he sounded.

“You know, I think I need a shower,” Johnny said. He leaned close to Roy’s ear. “Care to join me?”

It was Roy’s turn to swallow a few times. Jesus, this was not. They couldn’t. Johnny had to be messing with his head, and it worked. All Roy could think about was burying himself in Johnny under the stream of hot water, when they only had minutes and the threat of discovery was high. 

“You’re joking. This is April 1st.” Roy blinked a few times, focus slightly off as his imagination refused to let go of the idea of sliding into Johnny’s tight ass. “You’re joking, right?”

Johnny shook his head. He slid off the table, his own arousal made obvious. He winked at Roy and went to the back door to lock it with a resolute click. He drew the shade down and turned back. His fingers toyed at the buttons of his shirt, freeing them down to his waistband, and then he pulled the shirt free. Roy caught a glimpse of bare, smooth, white skin and he had to choke back a weak moan of want. Johnny’s smile grew and he moved back to Roy’s side. 

“Have I ever joked about sex?”

Johnny wandered out of the kitchen without another word. Roy sat, heart beating remarkably fast, the tachycardia Johnny always incited. 

“In case you didn’t get that, this ain’t no foolin’ around,” Johnny called back, with a laugh.

The way Roy saw it he had two choices. The smart one would have been to sit there and reread the same sentence five hundred times while Johnny showered and changed. The stupid one had him on his feet and scurrying after Johnny, like a hungry puppy. That analogy wasn’t too terribly far off. His tail was wagging. That thrill of excitement hit him hard, low in his belly just like it always did. The old Roy, he’d have been back in the kitchen with smudges of newsprint on his fingers. The new Roy, the one that loved to love Johnny, well, he was half naked before he hit the locker room. 

“We don’t have much time,” Roy said, voice tight and hot. “This is stupid.”

“Don’t need it. Yeah, it is. Doin’ it, though.” 

Johnny launched his already completely naked self at Roy and kissed him wet and sloppy. It was needy and desperate on both sides, all tongue and teeth and it sent another spike of heat right to Roy’s cock. He shoved at Johnny, stripped the remains of his clothes off and blushed when he found Johnny watching with fascination and desire. Roy reinvaded Johnny’s space, walked him backwards into the showers and laughed into Johnny’s open mouth when he turned on the water and got a yelp of disapproval at the cold blast. The water warmed fast as they groped and fumbled like teenagers, struggling for the upper hand, getting nothing more but accidental brushes of their cocks against each other.

That would never do.

“I want,” Roy gasped, spluttering against the spray of water. His hand trailed around to cup Johnny’s ass. “I want you.”

“Okay,” Johnny said. He kissed Roy again, slower. Tender. Then he turned to face the wall.

Oh, God, Roy loved this man. His hands shook slightly as he ran them down Johnny’s back, his sides, the skin beneath them slick and smooth. He reached for the soap, lathered it up and began washing Johnny. He started with the arms and then chest, sliding the soap across the expanses of Johnny while he stepped close and pressed himself against Johnny’s back. He smiled and buried his face in the nape of Johnny’s neck when his partner automatically relaxed into him and moaned when Roy’s hands fondled his full dick and heavy balls. 

“Roy.”

Roy spread his legs a little to get the right height – Johnny’s legs were slightly shorter than his – and thrust his own cock through Johnny’s thighs a few slow times. He wished they had time, because he could get off just like this, a languid, lazy fuck. He had to retain some sense, though. He moved back a step, so he could soap Johnny’s back, fascinated at the swirl of bubbles as it slid down Johnny’s strong spine and into the crevasse of his ass. He found himself on his knees without having fully formed the thought of getting there, eyes riveted to the water sluicing down and around Johnny’s backside. 

His hands seemed to move on their own, spreading Johnny’s cheeks and sliding the soap between them. Judging from the way Johnny jerked and groaned, it wasn’t a bad feeling. He smiled, dropped the soap. He stared at Johnny’s hole, imagined himself sinking deep into it, and suddenly imagined something else. He kept his left hand firmly gripping Johnny’s hip, keeping his access open, while he slid his right hand around to gently caress Johnny’s erection. He loved the silky texture of Johnny’s cock, licked his lips and contemplated spinning his partner around and sucking him off. He wanted something else more.

“Oh,” Johnny said, one of his own hands slipping down to cover Roy’s right and setting a quick pace. “Mm, yeah.”

Roy smiled, kissed the divots Johnny had above each ass cheek, then slid his tongue down Johnny’s crack and laved at his entrance. He didn’t think he’d ever do this, wasn’t sure how he’d come to be doing it now, but he didn’t want to stop. Johnny let out an obscene moan and pressed his ass back.

“God, yes, please.”

With his hand, Roy stroked Johnny’s cock firmly and with his tongue he breached and licked his way into that tight ring of muscle. It was a curious sensation and taste, soap and earth and Johnny. Roy decided he liked it. A lot. He pulled his tongue back, then plunged it in again, relished the reactions he was getting out of Johnny, the soft curses and involuntary snapping of hips. He wiggled his tongue deeper and increased the grip he had on Johnny’s dick at the same time, stroking faster and harder. He sensed Johnny was right there, felt it as Johnny tumbled into sudden orgasm, his muscles locking in that pained pleasure and then going loose-limbed and floppy. Roy wanted to stay that way forever, his tongue in Johnny, but he remembered they weren’t in the safety of his home or Johnny’s. 

Still, Roy continued to thrust his tongue in and out while he awkwardly reached for his own dick. Johnny managed to stay upright, leaning heavily on the shower wall in a relaxed slump, and that in and of itself was fantastically erotic. Johnny’s body jolted with aftershocks, uncoordinated jerks, as Roy tasted and loved him. Roy stroked himself with firm pumps, only pulling his mouth free from Johnny’s ass when he felt his orgasm build and then tear him asunder into a whiteout that was every bit as intense as each time he and Johnny were together. It didn’t matter how they did it, it always rocked Roy to his core. 

When he could feel his arms and legs again, Roy stood on shaky legs and bodily turned Johnny around for a leisurely kiss. The water felt cool by comparison to the heat rolling off of their bodies. Johnny broke the kiss, leaned his forehead against Roy’s. 

“Jesus,” he said. “That was …”

“Mmmph,” was all Roy could say, because Johnny had his tongue down his throat again and all he could do was kiss back, happy and sated.

As upper brain function returned, both of them made sure the water rinsed the evidence of their activities down the drain and reluctantly turned the water off. They dried and dressed quickly, and already Roy had mixed feelings of breaking through the no-sex-at-work boundary. He didn’t regret it. He absently studied Johnny as he dressed in his spare uniform Chet had surprisingly not rigged in some way. No, it wasn’t regret. It was fear that now they had done it, they’d want to do it again. Roy already did. In that way, the joke really was on them.

“We got this,” Johnny said, without even looking at him. “We’re careful, Roy. We always will be.”

He didn’t know how Johnny read him so easily.

“Yeah,” Roy said. “I just … Johnny, you do these things to me, I can hardly think straight sometimes.”

“Thinkin’s overrated. Haven’t I taught you that by now? We’re going to have to work on that some more.” 

Johnny turned to him, smile on his face and it went all the way to his eyes. Sincere. Roy thought he was seriously the luckiest guy on the planet at times like this. 

“Hey, I get it, but Roy, you have to know I’d never do anything to put you in jeopardy, and I know you wouldn’t either. Besides, you have to admit this was … incredible.”

“It was.” Roy smiled, the taste of Johnny would always be on his tongue now. He licked his lips. “No foolin’.”


End file.
